Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: HIATUS:::¿Cuáles fueron los 10 momentos clave en la relación de Lily y James? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?¿Cómo consiguió James sobrevivir a la furia de la pelirroja? Todo está aquí
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Estás que si algo de esto fuera mío estaría yo estudiando orgánica….

**Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito**

_**Autora: Hermione Weasley86**_

**Paso 1: Presentaciones civilizadas**

Estaba asustada.

Me sentía pequeña.

El inmenso tren y el compartimiento vacío me hacían pensar en una versión de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" mal adaptada.

Sola, sentada en una de las butacas de esteren estrambótico, con los pies colgando y al borde de un ataque de histeria. Ir a una escuela de brujería no parecía ni mucho menos tan apasionante como me lo había parecido en el salón de mi casa, mientras mamá y papá estaban a mi lado y aplaudían orgullosos. Yo incluso había llorado de felicidad. Petunia de rabia.

En ese momento, en el Hogwarts Express también tenía ganas de llorar.

Para entonces ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada a las pintas estrafalarias de los brujos y brujas, así que no era eso lo que me tenía asustada. Me asustaban los alumnos mayores, con su seguridad, y me asustaban las lechuzas, y me asustaba estar sola sin nadie que me dijese: no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de lágrimas cuando la puerta de mi compartimiento se abrió de par en par y se cerró con la misma rapidez. La diferencia era que dos niños ahora estaban acompañándome en mi soledad. Ninguno de los dos era muy alto, ambos de pelo oscuro y más bien delgaduchos. Uno de los dos llevaba puestas unas curiosas gafas redondas que me recordaban a las de los científicos majaras de los dibujos animados.

- Las… hemos… despistado- dijo el niño de las gafas, resoplando y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Supuse que debían haber venido corriendo.

- Seeee- contestó el otro agarrándose el estómago- ¿Quién iba a decir que las niñas tienen tan poco sentido del humor? Yo creo que el pelo azul les sienta muy bien.

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño ante ese extraño comentario. Ya se sabe como somos los críos a esas edades, intentando siempre demostrar que los niños son peores que las niñas y viceversa. Por supuesto me sentí directamente ofendida y, como siempre que me siento ofendida, me puse colorada. Carraspeé para que esos dos mequetrefes se dieran cuenta de que estaba en el compartimiento.

Ambos se giraron a la vez, sorprendidos. Luego su cara se relajó y ambos sonrieron. Creo que nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera enseñar tantos dientes a la vez como esos dos.

El chico de las gafas le dio un codazo al otro, y ambos se empezaron a reír.

- A esta no hace falta que le pintemos el pelo de rosa, ya tiene un color bastante feo al natural- dijo el cuatro ojos sabihondo. Su amiguito empezó a reírse.

Yo aún me puse más colorada. Todos los poros de mi piel destilaban indignación y mi cuerpo era presa de la tensión acumulada del día. Sin pensármelo mucho, me levanté de un salto del sillón, me acerqué al niño y le di un puñetazo, de esos con carrerilla, como los de las películas. O por lo menos eso me pareció a mí.

El caso es que, con carrerilla o no, le di tan fuerte que, a parte de tenerme que soplar los nudillos mientras sacudía el puño, el niño se cayó contra la puerta. Ésta se abrió y él cayó tan largo como era al pasillo.

El otro niño me miraba con la boca abierta y yo le hice un gesto de amenaza con mi puño sano.

- Si lo has matado puede que te expulsen de la escuela- me dijo mientras se reía.

Yo no le devolví la sonrisa. Me limité a cruzar los brazos e intentar mirarle de forma amenazadora.

- Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black- dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo miré su mano y luego le tendí la mía con reparos. Tras un apretón breve volví a mi postura inicial, sin dejar de observarle ferozmente- Éste que se está levantando es James Potter, al final resulta ser que no le has matado.

- NADIE se muere por que le den un puñetazo- murmuré yo contrariada. Sirius se rió.

James, mientras tanto, se frotaba la mejilla izquierda y me miraba de reojo.

- ¿Tú no tienes muchos amigos, no?- me preguntó con recelo, mientras se sentaba en el compartimiento, a sus anchas, como si le perteneciese.

- ¿Tú no tienes mucho tacto, no?- le contesté yo, pasando mi mirada amenazadora de su amigo a él.

- Hay GENTE que no sabe aceptar una crítica- murmuró él con una sonrisa torcida.

El bobo de Sirius volvió a reírse.

Me senté en mi butaca y exhalé un suspiro.

- Si todo el mundo en Hogwarts es tan simpático como tú, creo que me volveré a casa- dije no sin una pizca de miedo.

- Hogwarts es guay- dijo Sirius enseguida- Muy viejo, con millones de pasadizos secretos y mazmorras y fantasmas…

Ambos chicos se rieron al ver mi cara de susto.

- No te asustes… ¿Por cierto, cómo decías que te llamabas?- preguntó James

- No lo he dicho,- contesté, un poco asqueada por su prepotencia de galán de culebrón- pero me llamo Lily, Lily Evans.

- Muy bien, Evans entonces.- dijo James- No te asustes, nosotros te protegeremos

Sirius asintió fingiéndose paternalista.

- Creo que no he pedido vuestra ayuda.- contesté con rencor, ante su chulería innata.

- Oh, pero nos lo agradecerás… Las niñas siempre tenéis miedo de todo y no hacéis más que lloriquear- dijo Sirius, acompañado por los asentimientos de James.

¿Lloriquear? Esos dos bobos me estaban poniendo de muy mal humor... Así que lloriquear. Volví a levantarme de mi asiento y vi como James retrocedía un poco. Pero esta vez mi propósito era otro. Salí al pasillo y miré a derecha e izquierda.

- ¡Eh!- chillé- ¡Escuchad todos!- James y Sirius se habían asomado a la puerta y me miraban con curiosidad- ¡Los dos payasos que se dedican a teñir el pelo están aquí!

"Los dos payasos" me miraron con alarma e intentaron huir, pero de ambos lados del vagón llegaron niñas de mi edad con cara de pocos amigos y el pelo de un color azul eléctrico.

A Sirius y a James se les quitaron las ganas de reír, aunque siempre que veo la foto en la que salen vestidos de chicas y rodeados de niñas con caras de satisfacción y venganza yo no puedo evitar reírme.

Ese día conocí a James, y como se puede ver no tuvimos un muy buen principio. Sin embargo quedaban muchos años en Hogwarts y muchos momentos más que, involuntariamente, marcarían nuestro futuro.

Pero ese día en el tren aún no lo sabíamos.

Ese día en el tren James decidió que yo no le caía bien y mi opinión sobre él no era mucho mejor.

Aunque tengo que admitir que conocí a mis amigas de Hogwarts gracias a él. ¡Las venganzas femeninas unen mucho!

**Paso 2: Libido preadolescente**

Pasaron cuatro cursos en Hogwarts y mi relación con Lily no era nada del otro mundo: nos mirábamos mal, nos evitábamos y no nos suponía ningún tipo de trauma el hecho de hacerlo.

La gente coincidía en decir que Lily era encantadora, aunque un poco severa. Yo, personalmente, opinaba que no había un ejemplo mejor de lo que podríamos llamar aguafiestas remilgada. Era un rollo de niña, siempre tan correcta, tan calladita y tan preocupada por salvar el mundo…

Además yo creía que veía en mí a su Némesis, al mal satánico que había que eliminar de la tierra… Vamos, que creía que me tenía manía. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que, muy a mi pesar, Lily no me tenía en especial consideración ni para bien ni para mal, y que sólo me echaba la bronca porque era lo que consideraba correcto. Esa indiferencia suya me costó unos cuantos castigos, varias calabazas y una educación sentimental casi shakeaspirina.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero contar ahora.

Estábamos en el punto en que Lily y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

Recuerdo bien el día en que pasó, porque había dormido poco. Habíamos estado lidiando con… er… el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus. Yo estaba muy, muy cansado. Tan cansado que me quedé dormido sobre el desayuno y sólo me desperté cuando me faltaba el aire porque me estaba ahogando en los cereales. Sirius y Peter pensaron que era muy gracioso dejarme solo en el Gran Salón, así que sin saber muy bien que hora era y con las gafas llenas de restos de copos de maíz eché a correr hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

Llegué justo a tiempo de entrar derrapando escurriéndome por la puerta. Hubiera sido una entrada aceptable si debido a la oportuna inercia no me hubiera llevado por delante lo primero que se interpuso en mi camino.

Tras una confusión multicolor y un golpe sordo que aún puedo sentir en mis rodillas, aterricé con medio cuerpo en el suelo y con la cara en algo blandito y caliente que me recordaba mucho a la almohada de mi cama.

Me incorporé lentamente para hacer balance de daños pero me quedé congelado cuando me di cuenta de que era aquello tan blandito que había parado mi caída. Unos pechos. No uno, no, sino dos pechos ¡DOS PECHOS! Dos pechos femeninos escondidos hábilmente detrás de una blusa blanca; y yo los había notado redonditos y firmes. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella parte de anatomía que tan dispuestamente se me había presentado. No me malinterpretéis, me gustaban las chicas, y mucho, pero hasta aquél instante no había tocado un busto femenino, ¡y menos me había apoyado en él! Obviamente empecé a notar los efectos de todos estos pensamientos pecaminosos en la región sur de mi cuerpo y en el color de mis mejillas.

- Potter, ¿Crees que podrías quitar esa cara de bobo y dejar de placarme?- una voz femenina, propietaria de aquellos dos dones celestiales, rompió el encanto de mi momento erótico. Levanté la vista y encontré un par de ojos verdes decididamente hostiles perforándome las pupilas. Lily Evans.

¡Lily Evans tenía pechos!

Me levanté tan rápido como pude y aparté la vista de mi hasta entonces poco apreciada Lily. Mientras, empezaba a ser consciente de las risas que la situación embarazosa de la que era protagonista había suscitado.

De reojo vi como Lily se levantaba, azorada, y se sacudía la falda repetidamente, intentando esconder su rubor. Evidentemente se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado mirando y se sentía avergonzada.

Las risas de mis compañeros fueron cesando a petición del profesor Flitwick, que con su voz chillona nos rogó a ambos que nos sentáramos. Lily arrastró los pies con la vista baja hasta la primera línea de pupitres, el único sitio donde quedaban asientos libres. Tras dudar un poco y oír una nueva orden de Flitwick, decidí sentarme al lado de la pelirroja.

Lo primero que hizo Lily fue dedicarme una mirada hostil.

- No quedan más sitios libres-le dije a modo de explicación

Ella se giró apara comprobar mis palabras y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté tragando saliva e intentando no volver a mirar las prominencias de mi enfadada compañera.

- Sí- contestó categóricamente, mirándome con recelo y encorvándose perceptiblemente.

Dios. Menuda revelación. Lily era una chica. Una chica con pechos blanditos. Mis pensamientos viajaban alrededor de estos simples conceptos imaginando fantasías extrañas e inocentes que uno sólo puede tener cuando se goza de poca experiencia pero muchas hormonas.

No era capaz de concentrarme en la clase y no podía dejar de mirar de soslayo a Lily. Así descubrí que no sólo tenía pechos, sino también unas piernas largas y esbeltas y unas caderas torneadas que producían efectos inmediatos en mi ya mencionada zona sur. Dios, Dios, Dios. ¡Lily estaba buenísima!

El problema era que parecía que el objeto de mis oscuros deseos se estaba dando tanta cuenta como yo de dichos oscuros deseos, porque no dejaba de mirarme recriminatoriamente y sonrojada hasta la punta de sus blancas orejitas.

Ese día empecé a tener un problema hormonal serio. Muy serio. Tan serio que empecé a declarar mi amor a los cuatro vientos por la sexy pelirroja a la que no podía ni ver unos cuantos días atrás.

Y es que a ciertas edades es muy difícil discernir la lujuria del amor. Ahora sé que de aquella, Lily sólo me inspiraba deseos carnales, pero esos instintos eran tan fuertes que me tenían emborrachado a testosterona. Es una cosa bastante frecuente.

Cada vez que pienso en Lily, en cómo se debió sentir aquél día que yo descubrí que era una mujer preciosa, entiendo que me rechazara incansablemente. Posiblemente ella sabía mejor que yo que era lo que conseguía despertar en mí y estaba asustada y claramente ofendida. No es que recuerde con alegría los zillones de veces que me mandó al cuerno sin contemplaciones, pero he conseguido entender que si hubiera accedido a salir conmigo de aquella posiblemente habría arruinado cualquier expectativa con ella para siempre.

Aunque eso no quita que la flamante pelirroja me lo hiciese pasar muy mal inconscientemente, con muchas noches enardecido de deseo y otras tantas duchas frías. Sirius y Remus se empeñan en jurar y perjurar que durante aquella época el nivel del lago bajó tres metros por mi culpa. Exagerados.

Lo que sí es verdad es que ese día, ese primer momento erótico con una chica, me marcaría para siempre. De hecho, el recuerdo más vívido de mi adolescencia es la blusa blanca que llevaba Lily ese día y que se me antojó como la prenda más sensual del mundo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bueno… ¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con una cosa ligerita, cortita y no muy elaborada que me apetecía escribir y que espero acabar en un tiempo razonable._

_Iré actualizando cuando pueda, ya os aviso…Mi vida está bastante cambiada desde la última vez que estuve por aquí y siento no haberos atendido como os merecéis… La verdad es que los fan fics están pasando a ocupar un tercer o cuatro plano muy discreto en mi vida y ya apenas leo los que tenía empezados y desde luego no busco nada nuevo. Mis labores de escritura ahora están más dirigidas hacia informes larguísimos de laboratorio y artículos para algunas revistas universitarias._

_De todos modos, espero que disfrutéis con estas 10 viñetas con las que quiero describirán poco la relación de James y Lily, desde que se conocieron hasta, bueno, hasta su muerte. Os dejo dos para abrir boca, las siguientes serán de una en una._

_Dejadme algún review porque más que nunca necesito saber que alguien sigue ahí para seguir con esto_

Un besillo


	2. Chapter 2

**Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito**

_**Autora: Hermione Weasley86**_

**Paso 3: ¿Traicionado? Yo creo que no**

James era un chico atractivo, pero a mí no me gustaba. No quiero que se interprete esto como que estaba intentando hacerme la dura con él, diciendo siempre que no a sus estúpidas y apasionadas declaraciones de amor incondicional y eterno. No me gustaba, no me hacía sentir cómoda. Quizás me sentía intimidada o quizás, y más probablemente, el hecho de que estuviese siempre mirando ciertas partes de mi cuerpo comprendidas entre rodillas y cintura y cintura y cuello me pusiese un pelín nerviosa.

Que un chico te mire con interés siempre es un halago y siempre le da un empujoncito al ego. Pero James me miraba casi con ansiedad y yo tenía sensación de peligro constante, como si en el momento en que me descuidase fuera a saltar hacia mi yugular dominado por sus más primitivos instintos.

Sé que muchas chicas pensaban que era tonta y demasiado creída por rechazar una y otra vez a James durante aquellos años, pero en realidad me daba miedo. Me daba tanto miedo la manera en cómo me miraba James que tampoco quería salir con otros chicos; en serio, pasé un año en Hogwarts sintiéndome como la única gacela de la manada que se veía rodeada de leones.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que James dejó de mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne apetitoso para mirarme con desprecio o simplemente no mirarme en absoluto.

No era la primera vez que pasaba; era una condición que se acababa dando cada equis tiempo. James y Snape. Siempre James y Snape.

Snape siempre fue raro. Siempre callado, impenetrable, reprimido e inteligente. Inteligente, pero no tanto como James. James era y es un genio. Simplemente nació con ello y es tan natural en él como su mata de pelo indomable o su sonrisilla sardónica.

Snape no soportaba que alguien tan poco serio, tan inconstante y aparentemente tan necio como James fuera capaz de hacer que la magia fluyera de una manera tan poderosa. Supongo que consideraba que no se lo merecía.

James, por supuesto, el Gryffindor más Gryffindor desde Godric, no soportaba la falsedad ni la falta de agallas, características bastante comunes entre los Slytherin.

Su enemistad estaba cultivada a través de los años, las peleas y los castigos. Mentiría si dijera que sé exactamente por qué llegaron a odiarse tanto. Quizás ni ellos mismos lo sepan.

Era otoño. Estábamos en sexto y las clases habían empezado hacía pocas semanas. Pero James ya había tenido tiempo de invitarme a salir unas 20 veces, con el tiempo se estaba volviendo más eficiente.

Salí tarde de la clase de Encantamientos, como siempre. Adoraba esa clase y Flitwick me tenía un cariño especial, así que siempre me quedaba hablando con él sobre algún hechizo nuevo del que había oído hablar o de cómo perfeccionar los que ya conocía.

Creo que pretendía ir a mi habitación a dejar los libros, ya ni me acuerdo.

Lo único que vi al girar la esquina fue un fogonazo azul y oí unos gritos de rabia. Instintivamente me tiré al suelo y me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos.

Al levantar la vista vi a James, sudando y apuntando su varita hacia la cabeza de Snape, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Se me heló la sangre en las venas

- ¡¡NO!!- chillé mientras me levantaba corriendo

Pillé a James por sorpresa, sino no hubiera sido posible hacer lo que hice. Me lanzé hacia él y le aparte de un empujón. Cayó al suelo, con la sorpresa aún congelada en la cara y un ruido que sonaba a hueso roto, a cúbito roto en dos sitios, como sabría poco después.

Yo recuperé el equilibrio, jadeando y me agaché al lado de Snape.

- ¿Estás…?- empecé a preguntar, tocándole un hombro.

- No necesito la ayuda de una sangre-sucia- me dijo mientras me apartaba de un manotazo, incapaz aún de incorporase.

Yo me levante y me sacudí el uniforme, dispuesta a marcharme en busca de la enfermera y de algún profesor, pero el cuerpo de James se interpuso en mi camino. Le miré a los ojos y no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Me miraba con dureza, enfadado, furioso. Nunca le había visto así, por lo menos no conmigo. Creo que me empezaron a temblar las rodillas.

- ¿Por qué?- me dijo en un susurro. Creo que más que oírlo le leí los labios.

- Porque no es la manera de hacer las cosas- contesté yo, más débilmente de lo que me gustaría admitir, adivinando a lo que se refería.

- Intentó hacerme un _Crucio _

Yo trague saliva y parpadeé repetidamente intentando no bajar la vista.

- Sigue sin ser la manera- murmuré, intentando zafarme de él. Me agarró del codo, con el brazo izquierdo, el derecho permanecía inerte en su costado, formando un ángulo extraño.

- Eres idiota, Evans.

No hizo falta que fuera a avisar a nadie, porque Dumbledore llegó en ese momento. Tampoco creo que hubiese podido. Sólo habían sido tres palabras, pero me habían calado hasta los huesos. "Eres idiota, Evans". No había manera de decirlo con más desprecio, con más asco, con más decepción.

Eres idiota, Evans

Pese a que nunca había dudado de mis convicciones, James me hizo sentirme mal. Muy mal. No era la primera vez que me metía entre él y Snape y James nunca se lo había tomado así. Pero esa vez, por su cara, sé perfectamente lo que sentía.

Desprecio.

No sé cómo llegué a mi habitación ni por qué me libré de que Dumbledore me interrogara. Sólo sé que me quedé dormida y me desperté en una pesadilla.

Por supuesto todo el colegio estaba ya enterado al día siguiente. Por lo visto Snape se había metido con los padres de una niña de Gryffindor de segundo, asesinados por Voldemort. James lo había visto y, tras mandar a la niña a la Torre, había encarado a Snape. Debieron darse de lo lindo, hasta que Snape se vio en desventaja y decidió jugar sucio, como ya me había dicho James.

Mi parte en la historia no era de heroína. Yo era la imbécil doña perfecta que había evitado que Snape se llevase lo que se merecía. Una entrometida en toda regla que encima había conseguido que la estrella del Quidditch de la escuela se rompiera un brazo. Por supuesto nadie tenía en cuenta que probablemente gracias a mí dicha estrella del Quidditch seguía en dicha escuela.

Ni siquiera James, después de que todo hubiera pasado, fue capaz de mirarme. Se sentía traicionado y por supuesto dejó de amarme locamente de un día para otro. Como muchos otros Gryffis, decidió hacerme el vacío y mirarme por encima del hombro mientras murmuraba con sus amigos cada vez que me veía pasar.

No fueron unos meses agradables, desde luego. No me lo pusieron fácil. Hasta los Slytherin se reían de mí. Sólo encontré apoyo en mi amiga Elise y en Dumbledore, que me invitaba de vez en cuando a tomar el té con él. Él me entendía y sabía lo que estaba pasando y, como yo, estaba convencido de que lo volvería a hacer si se volviera a dar el caso.

Cuando eres tan joven es muy frustrante saber que te dan la espalda por hacer las cosas como se debe. El té del director era su manera de decirme que estaba conmigo.

La última consecuencia del altercado con Snape fue que James se echó novia en tres días. Bueno, se echó novias, porque no le duraba demasiado la misma chica. Ese año empezó la carrera de James como calavera en Hogwarts.

Y si soy sincera, tengo que admitir que me molestó un poco.

Pero sólo un poco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Merry Christmas!!_

_Aquí está la tercera viñeta, la verdad es que no es ni muy feliz ni muy navideña, pero bueno, todos sabemos que al final acabarán bien, así que no os pongáis tristes._

_Espero que os haya gustado un poco_

_No os olvidéis de dejarme un review, que no sabéis lo contenta que me pongo, a lo mejor si me hacéis ese regalo de Navidad yo os hago otro guiño, guiño_

_¡¡Un mega beso con mis mejores deseos!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito**

_**Autora: Hermione Weasley86**_

**Paso 4: Lencería fina**

Lily me había defraudado. No podía entender, ni tampoco quería entender, que alguien a quien yo profesaba un amor tan absoluto me hubiera fallado de esa manera. Ahora sé que ni ese amor era tan absoluto y que Lily no me falló, sino que una vez más hizo lo que se debía hacer.

Eso no significa, por supuesto, que haya perdonado a Snape. Aún tengo ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo, pero procuro disimularlo delante de Lily. Sé que no es la forma de hacer las cosas, pero mis puños no lo entienden.

El caso es que se lo hice pasar muy mal a la ex pelirroja de mis amores. Me reía de ella por los pasillos, no dejaba de hacer apuntes graciosos sobre cómo se lo quería montar con Snape, boicoteaba sus intervenciones en las clases… Me gané unos cuantos castigos, pero no fueron ni la décima parte de lo que me merecía.

Lily, sin embargo, seguía ignorándome como llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo. Nunca me levantó la voz, ni me devolvió un comentario, ni me insultó. Simplemente me trataba como si fuera transparente. Y eso me fastidiaba aún más. Sabía que se lo hacía pasar mal, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo y yo sin embargo actuaba como un adolescente despechado sin freno de mano. Odiaba que siguiese siendo mejor que yo.

Y entonces llego el día fatídico. El Día. Uno de esos momentos en que tu vida cambia de rumbo en milésimas de segundo y desde luego no estás preparado ni para aceptarlo ni para afrontarlo.

El día que Snape descubrió a Remus.

Sirius se comporto como un necio cabeza hueca, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Bastante tiene él con su propia conciencia que le recordará siempre la faena que le hizo a Remus.

No quiero rememorar tampoco esa noche ni el miedo que pasé, ni tampoco la cara de dolor e impotencia de Remus cuando se enteró de que gracias a una broma de Sirius no sólo había estado a punto de merendarse a Snape, sino que su secreto era ahora _vox populi_.

Remus se volvió callado y arisco, y daba la sensación que cargaba con una pesada losa a sus espaldas. En clase intentaba pasar desapercibido y en los pasillos se encogía un poco más con cada comentario, risotada o exclamación de miedo que oía.

Estábamos muy preocupados por él; sabíamos que los padres se estaban quejando y amenazando con llevarse a sus hijos de la escuela, alegando que no querían que sus niños y niñas compartiesen las clases con un monstruo. Los alumnos, incluso los Gryffis, no eran mucho mejor: algunos intentaban reconfortar a Remus, pero el miedo y el rechazo era tan palpable en sus rostros que no servían más que para acrecentar la aprehensión de nuestro amigo.

Pese a que intentábamos protegerle, Remus estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Él mismo se rechazaba y se daba asco. Creímos que iba a dejar la escuela.

Pero entonces llegó ella. Y una vez más me demostró que no era digno ni de mirarla a los ojos.

Salíamos de clase, no me acuerdo de cuál, sólo sé que la compartíamos con los Hufflepuf. Buena gente por lo general, todo sea dicho. Pero ese día no era uno general.

- Qué Lupin, se acerca la Luna Llena, ¿Has pensado ya a quién te vas a cargar?- dijo un tal Craig Slunt, que tenía fama de salido mental- Yo propondría a la vieja urraca, a la McGonagall, me da mucho palo tener que ir a su clase.

Unos cuantos alumnos se rieron, pero los más estaban mirando hacia mí y hacia Sirius, sabiendo que Slunt se había pasado de listo y le íbamos a cortar las plumas de gallito de corral.

- Slunt, harías mejor si gastases tu tiempo pensando cómo puedes conseguir enrollarte con una chica sin tener que emborracharla antes y dejando los chistes para quien tiene gracia- susurró Sirius entre dientes, apretando los puños.

Yo vi como Remus se encogía contra la pared, con la mirada baja, antes de que Slunt se tirara al cuello de Sirius.

Justo cuando me disponía a ayudar a mi amigo, se oyó un chirrido ensordecedor que nos dejó a todos paralizados y con las orejas zumbando de dolor. A todos menos Lily, que estaba en el centro del pasillo, alta y erguida con orgullo y con la varita en la mano, y a su amiga Elise, que se había tapado oportunamente las orejas.

Lily caminó hasta donde estaba Remus, pasando olímpicamente del resto de nosotros y le tomo del brazo.

- Creo que esto no va con nosotros- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a erguirse- Si te parece vamos a dar un paseo mientras acaban de matarse.

Y Remus en vez de rechazarla, en vez de empujarla y mandarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, asintió y sonrió débilmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Como un niño pequeño y visiblemente aliviado se dejó llevar por Lily y Elise, lejos de todos, incluido de nosotros, sus amigos.

Algo me dolió en el pecho en ese momento, y no pude tacharlo de traición. Creo que me di cuenta de que a Remus le habíamos fallado como amigos y necesitaba tomar cierta distancia.

Sirius me miró, serio, y supe que estaba muy apenado. A fin de cuentas, por él había empezado todo eso.

Y por más que quise no pude culpar a Lily ni meterme con ella, porque era la única que había visto que era lo que Remus necesitaba y se lo había dado. Pese a no haber intercambiado más que unas pocas frases con él y pese a que él era amigo mío y yo había hecho todo lo posible para amargarle la existencia.

Una segunda realización me sorprendió mientras entraba abatido al cuarto que compartía con Peter, Sirius y Remus.

Lily era una persona buena. Mal que me pesase. Era buena y yo era una alimaña por haberme ensañado con ella durante el último año de una forma más que cruel. Si había defendido a Snape era porque era una buena persona, y lo volvería a hacer. Lo volvería a hacer aunque supiese que yo se lo iba a hacer pasar diez veces peor. Y había ayudado a Remus porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

En definitva, hacía falta mucho valor para ser como Lily Evans actuar siempre según tus principios. Mi desprecio se volvió rápidamente respeto.

Cuando Remus llegó a nuestro cuarto esa noche estaba cansado, pero parecía más tranquilo y relajado. Nos deseó buenas noches y se metió en su cama sin más explicaciones. Al día siguiente ya se había ido cuando nos despertamos y nos lo encontramos sentado con Lily y Elise y bajo la mirada de unos cuantos alumnos que eran ignorados con espasmosa naturalidad.

Sirius quiso sentarse con él, pero pude convencerle de que era mejor dejarle solo durante un tiempo, además de ser lo que Remus parecía querer.

Con el tiempo Remus se fue acercando de nuevo a nosotros, más feliz, más relajado… y sin ser el mismo. De hecho nunca volvimos a ser los mismos, pero Remus volvió a confiar en nosotros y aprendió a ignorar las miradas y los comentarios de los estúpidos que seguían molestándole.

Lo de ignorar seguro que se lo enseñó Lily, ya que a ella se le daba y se le da de maravilla.

Y hablando de Lily, Remus se hizo muy amigo de ella y de Elise. Algunas veces nos dejaba plantados porque había quedado con las chicas, como decía él. Nosotros lo aceptamos, por supuesto, pero nos sentíamos un poco celosos y también desconcertados. Nunca habíamos tenido amigas. Salíamos con chicas, nos lo pasábamos bien, nos juntábamos en Hogsmead… Pero no le contábamos nuestros secretos a una chica, ni estudiábamos con ellas y desde luego no las acompañábamos a comprar pergamino y tinta. Pero Remus sí lo hacía y parecía encantado con la perspectiva.Cuando le proponíamos jugar un rato a Quidditch y nos decía que no podía porque iba a estudiar al lago con Elise y Lily nosotros nos mirábamos con caras de incredulidad y encogíamos los hombros, pero no se lo discutíamos. A fin de cuentas, él estaba mejor.

Casi a final de curso, en una de las últimas prácticas de Quidditch, me empecé a encontrar un poco mal. Mis compañeros enseguida me llevaron a la enfermería, ¡no me podía poner enfermo justo antes de la final con Ravenclaw! Por suerte todo quedó arreglado con una poción anti-gripe y con una orden tajante de meterme en mi cama inmediatamente y no ser molestado.

Entré en mi habitación resoplando y empecé a desvestirme para meterme en la cama. Una tosecilla tímida me frenó a mitad del proceso. Me giré rápidamente y vi a Lily, sentada como un indio sobre la cama de Remus. Su cara y la mía se pusieron a juego en un segundo.

- Hola- dijo bajando la vista y volviéndola a subir rápidamente viendo lo que quedaba en su punto de mira si lo hacía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mientras corría hacia el baño para coger algo con lo que tapar mi dignidad.

- ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!- exclamó ella azorada- ¡Pensaba que estaríais entrenando!

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?- volví a repetir mientras salía del baño y me interponía entre ella y la puerta- ¿No serás una especie de maníaca obsesa enamorada de Sirius o algo así no?

Lily se puso aún más roja e intentó atizarme con un pesado libro que llevaba en la mano, pero paré el golpe con facilidad. Era muy reconfortante sentirme más grande y poderoso que ella, sobretodo cuando estaba tan adorablemente roja y… ¿en camisón?

Se zafó de mi mano y resopló descontenta. Me miró con disgusto y cruzó los brazos por encima del libro.

- Si te lo digo ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?- me dijo con desconfianza.

Yo me eché a reír y ella volvió a resoplar, volvió a intentar marcharse, pero se lo impedí.

- Venga, vale- dije con condescendencia- Lo prometo.

Lily me miró de reojo y se acomodó uno de sus largos mechones de pelo tras la oreja.

- Remus y Elise están en nuestro cuarto- dijo evitando mi mirada- Quería dejarles solos

Creo que se me quedó la cara un poco a cuadros, y Lily volvió a mirarme, incómoda.

- No digas nada, ¿vale? Prefieren tomárselo con calma y en esta escuela apenas hay intimidad.

Yo me eché a reír y me apoyé en la puerta, un poco dolido en el fondo porque Remus no nos hubiera dicho nada.

- Sí, es difícil encontrar un cuarto de escobas que no esté ocupado ¿no crees?

Lily volvió a ponerse colorada y me miró con indignación.

- ¡No están haciendo lo que tú crees!-gritó enfadada- ¡No todo es sexo, Potter!

Yo me volví a reír, observando como sus encantadores hombros se teñían también de rojo.

- Está bien, dejémoslo, pero deduzco que no es la primera vez que pasas aquí la tarde

Lily negó con la cabeza

- Vengo a estudiar, no me gusta estudiar en la biblioteca- dijo tímidamente- Y Remus me dijo que podía quedarme aquí. Vengo por el pasadizo secreto por el que va Remus…

- ¡Ah!- exclamé yo con una sonrisa- Es cierto, lo utilizamos para…

- Prefiero no saberlo- dijo ella, cortándome- Siento haberte asustado. Ya me marcho.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

- He quedado dentro de 20 minutos, iré a vestirme al baño.

Asentí y me aparté de la puerta, sintiendo tener que perderme las vistas durante mi convalecencia.

- Puedes seguir viniendo, Evans- dije antes de que abriera la puerta- Nunca estamos aquí por la tarde.

Ella me miró levantando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo hoy?

- Bueno, normalmente no estamos aquí por la tarde- corregí

Ella sonrió y creo que el estómago se me encogió un poco.

- Gracias entonces, no creo que a Madam Pince le haga gracia que vaya a la biblioteca en pijama. Y a Charles tampoco.

- ¿Quién es Charles?- pregunté con curiosidad

- Charles Doonery, salgo con él. No creo que le entusiasme la perspectiva de que se me vea en camisón en público- dijo con una última sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

Me quedé bastante deshinchado, debo admitirlo. Nunca le había conocido un novio a Lily. Ni antes ni después de nuestro "percance". Algún punto de mi cerebro la reclamaba como propia, y más después de verla tan…tan… en camisón. Tan guapa. Tan simpática. Sin ningún reproche en la mirada, pese a haber intentado atizarme con un libro.

Y todo eso sólo podía significar una cosa, algo que dolía más de lo que me gustaba admitir. Lily sólo sentía por mí indiferencia y por algún motivo me molestaba muchísimo. No era sólo porque fuese guapísima y tuviese unos hombros preciosos, sino porque era una chica extraordinaria.

No podía permitir que siguiese viéndome como un crío idiota pero graciosillo, amigo del novio de su mejor amiga. Tenía que conseguir ser para ella James igual que yo acababa de descubrir que para mí ella era Lily, aunque no estuviese muy seguro de lo que eso significaba.

Pero antes de empezar con mi plan necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, aunque no fuese muy beneficiosa para mis principios de gripe.

Un hombre no puede pensar en determinados estados físicos

Y además ¿Charles Doonery? ¡Pero si yo era mucho más guapo que él!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Siento haber tardado tantísimo pero he estado de exámenes, y además sigo haciendo dos millones de cosas y para más inri me busco un novio fuera y en fin…que no se puede hacer todo y siempre dejo esto más aparcado a la hora de priorizar, aunque me sabe muy mal. Prometo darme más prisa la próxima vez_

_Espero que os hay gustado un poco y que me lo hagáis saber, a fin de cuentas un minuto vuestro es una alegría permanente para mí. Aunque sea, no sé, contadme que os han regalado para S. Valentín. Ya os adelanto que a mi nada, ni yo tpc he regalado nada. S. Valentín debería llamarse más bien S. El corte ingles o S. Superficie comercial. Edl debate queda abierto! Jejejeje_

_Besitos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Estás que si algo de esto fuera mío estaría yo estudiando orgánica….

**Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito**

_**Autora: Hermione Weasley86**_

**Paso 5: Drama queen**

No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos a ser inseparables. Sólo puedo decir que pocas semanas después de empezar mi último curso en Hogwarts James y yo pasamos de términos cordiales a ser muy amigos.

Quizás fuese el hecho de haber recibido el Premio Anual, o que Elise y Remus consiguieron acercarnos. O simplemente James tuvo algo que ver, cosa que no me extrañaría en absoluto. El resultado, sin embargo, fue de lo más natural.

No quiero decir que no me costara aceptar a James. Desde que nos conocíamos, se había portado como un salido la mitad del tiempo y como un perfecto animal la otra mitad. No dejaba de ser un poco extraño que de buenas a primeras empezase a ser un tipo ingenioso, simpático y siempre dispuesto a hacerme reír. Pero la gente cambia, y aunque James no lo hizo nunca directamente, yo sé que me pidió perdón muchas veces. De hecho, aún lo hace.

Siempre me acordaré de la tarde en que supe que James había entrado en mi vida para no salir nunca más. Era Navidad, la última Navidad que podía pasar en Hogwarts, y por eso decidí quedarme en el castillo. Casi todos los alumnos del último curso hicieron como yo; en Gryffindor sólo faltaba Elise, que había ido a pasar las Navidades con la familia de su padre en Dinamarca.

Yo estaba especialmente emocionada, era la primera Navidad que iba a pasar con novio. Mi novio de aquel entonces, Charles. Un chico encantador, simpático, guapo… tan guapo y tan bobo que cuando Erika Langsworth, la _femme-fatal_ de la escuela, puso los ojos sobre él, el alma cándida de Charles no tuvo escapatoria. Se enamoró perdidamente y ella se aprovechó de él hasta cansarse… Pobre chico.

Aunque, obviamente, no pensé eso de él cuando me comunicó que había conocido a "alguien" el primer día de vacaciones. Me dieron ganas de pegarle hasta que estuviera tan cansada que no fuese capaz ni de ponerme triste.

Estaba hundida, mis esperanzas ilusas y totalmente utópicas creadas a partir de ese primer amor destrozadas, justo antes de Navidad. Ni siquiera podía volver a casa para intentar recuperarme y llorar a gusto. Sentía que era la chica más desgraciada y triste del planeta.

Es gracioso cuando lo recuerdo ahora. Mis aires de reina del drama y todo eso, quiero decir. No fue para tanto. Ahora sé que hay cosas peores. Y sé que si perdiese a James no lloraría, no me lamentaría… simplemente me volvería loca.

El caso es que yo, mi despecho y mis ganas de hacer el papel de dama deprimida llegamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Supongo que se me notaba en la cara, lo de las ganas de hacer de dama deprimida, quiero decir, porque unas cuantas cabezas se giraron hacia mí con curiosidad mientras el ruido de las conversaciones disminuía considerablemente.

No miré a nadie directamente, subí las escaleras que llevan a los cuartos de las chicas y decidí que las once de la mañana era una buena hora para dar por finalizado el día y meterme entre las suaves sábanas de mi cama a llorar como si fuese tarea mía el regar el desierto.

Mis compañeras de cuarto subieron enseguida, para ver si podían ayudarme y también para enterarse de cuál era el problema. Me negué a hablar, por supuesto, y pedí que me dejaran sola. Afortunadamente me hicieron caso y me dejaron llorar y compadecerme a mis anchas, hasta que me quedé dormida por el agotamiento.

Cuando me desperté era tarde, pasada la medianoche. Desde las otras camas me llegaban las respiraciones rítmicas de las otras chicas, y desde la mía me llegaba la voz enfadada de mi estómago hambriento. Desvelada y desde luego más sosegada, decidí que para seguir con mis ejercicios de autocompasión era necesario satisfacer primero mis instintos primarios básicos; así que me puse la bata y procurando no hacer ruido bajé a la Sala Común, con la intención de ir a rapiñar algo a la cocina.

- Por fin te decides a bajar… ¿Sabes? Estos condenados sillones no son tan cómodos cuando llevas más de cuatro horas sentado en ellos.

Me giré, sobresaltada. Por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra manera, ahí estaba James, al lado de la estufa.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?- pregunté sorprendida. Él asintió- ¿Y si no llego a bajar?- pregunté cruzando los brazos.

- Algún día tendrías que bajar. Hasta las prefectas perfectas necesitan comer- me contestó el sacudiendo un paquete en el aire- Te he traído leche, galletas y chocolate. Mi madre dice que son un antídoto para el corazón roto.

Baje la cabeza, mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo.

- ¡No, no lloo…Auch!

Esa exclamación vino después de un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Concretamente después de un fuerte golpe de las costillas de James contra el suelo.

- ¡Se me han dormido las piernas!- masculló mientras intentaba levantarse.

Yo me arrodillé a su lado, apenas aguantándome la risa.

- ¿Estás bien?- dije sin poder esconder mi sonrisa

- No es gracioso ¿vale?- protestó él levantándose y ayudándome a mí a hacer lo propio- Se supone que tenía que actuar como un amigo caballeroso y atractivo que ayuda a la muchacha despechada a sanar su corazón herido…

Yo volví a reírme mientras me sentaba de nuevo al lado del fuego y cogía el paquete de galletas que me había enseñado James.

- Créeme, has hecho más por sanar mi corazón herido con ese trompazo que cien amigos caballerosos- Sonreí- A lo mejor las galletas y la leche también son un buen antídoto para el dolor de costillas.

James sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Y el chocolate?- preguntó mientras intentaba coger la tableta.

- El chocolate es sólo para los corazones heridos- dije yo dándole un manotazo y recuperando la tableta.

James se echó a reír.

- Vale, pero si me prometes dos cosas. Que no vas a llorar y que te vas a olvidar ya mismo de ese repeinado. No te convenía- dijo roturno.

- ¿Ah, no?- pregunté a la defensiva.

- No- contestó él rotundo

- ¿Y según tú, quién me conviene?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

James imitó mi gesto.

- Pues yo, obviamente. Me ofende que me preguntes.

Ambos nos echamos a reír a la vez mientras lo que yo creía que eran profundas fisuras se iban cerrando dentro de mí.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas y yo cada vez me encontraba mejor. Parecía mentira que tan rápido tuviera ganas de reír, de hacer bromas y de hablar de tonterías con James.

Me sentía bien y me había olvidado por completo de que en otra parte del castillo Charles y Erika estarían compadeciéndose y riéndose de mí respectivamente. La compañía, desde luego, era totalmente responsable de ello.

Cuando amanecía y los primeros rayos de luz tenue atravesaron las ventanas de la Sala vi la cara de James, y lo cansado que parecía a pesar de su sonrisa.

- ¡Dios James! Deberías irte a la cama ahora mismo- le dije levantándome- Perdóname, soy una egoísta…

James se levantó y me pilló por sorpresa dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Eres boba, eso es lo que eres- me dijo con una sonrisa- Buenas noches, Lily.

Fui hacia las escaleras y me giré. Él seguía al lado del fuego, mirándome. Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que James había entrado en mi vida para quedarse, y eso me llenó de un calorcillo muy agradable e inexplicable para mí en ese momento.

Sin darme cuenta me habían roto el corazón y me había empezado a enamorar en el mismo día. Qué paradoja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bueno, he tardado muchísimo, pero son cosas de la vida. Problemas que tenemos todos supongo, y que hacen que pueda dedicarme a esto menos de lo que me gustaría. De todos modos espero que os guste y que sigáis soportándome, aunque sea tan infinitamente tardona._

_Muchas gracias y mucha suerte a todos los que estéis de exámenes!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Estás que si algo de esto fuera mío estaría yo estudiando orgánica….

**Diez pasos para alcanzar el éxito**

_**Autora: Hermione Weasley86**_

**Paso 6: So kiss me…**

Lily era todo lo que un chico de 17 años puede querer de una chica. Guapa, simpática, no muy preocupada porque uno resulte ser un adolescente inmaduro que se siente impulsado a hacer el indio de continuo… Vamos, casi perfecta. Pero sólo casi. El hecho de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba loco por ella era un gran problema. Mi estado mental era un caos de sentimientos y frustraciones, y yo no hacía más que intentar percibir algún cambio en ella, algo que me dijese si le gustaba un poquito como ente masculino o si prefería besar un hipógrifo con pulgas antes que a mí.

Y es que me había costado poco darme cuenta de lo que significaba ella para mí. Aquella noche que pasamos juntos, al lado del fuego, contándonos tonterías aparentemente, me había llenado de una sensación perturbadora. Lily tenía que ser para mí y solo para mí; yo me encargaría de que ningún patán volviese a hacerle daño… y enseguida me di cuenta de que también quería besarla y abrazarla, e incluso regalarle mi Snitch de la suerte mientras tomábamos café en una de las mesitas de Madam Pudifoot. Sólo necesitaba saber si esa idea se le había ocurrido a ella también.

Pero nada. Nada de nada. Lily tenía que ser simpática, comprensiva y agradable con todos, incluyéndome a mí. No se enfadaba nunca en serio, ni se emocionaba hasta el punto de chillar y correr en círculos agitando los brazos, cosa que me pasa a mí siempre que los Pudlemore marcan un tanto. Incluso había pensado en pincharla para ver si tenía sangre u horchata en las venas. Cero señales.

Por lo demás todo era perfecto; pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que quería, a solas o con los demás; venía a buscarme después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch con Remus y Elise y dejaba que yo le contase mis "interesantes" peripecias sobre la escoba sin bostezar demasiado; me obligaba a estudiar (no parece muy interesante, pero mientras ella estudiaba, yo la estudiaba a ella) y básicamente me hacía reír y tener ganas de enrollarme con ella el 95 del tiempo (esto constituía la parte no perfecta de nuestra relación).

Pero las cosas cambiaron. Para bien de mi neurosis, todo sea dicho.

Recuerdo muy bien esa tarde de marzo, más o menos tres meses después de lo de Doonery y Langsworth. Lily y yo habíamos quedado en el cuarto de prefectos para estudiar, después de que ella saliera del Club de Encantamientos. Normalmente Remus y Elise venían con nosotros, pero ese día a Sirius se le había encaprichado teñirse el pelo de color azul eléctrico y Remus y Elise estaban intentando disuadirle y ayudarle respectivamente. Al final todo derivó en un pequeño desastre y fue Remus quien acabó con el pelo rosa, pero eso es otra historia.

Cuando Lily llegó yo estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala. Dejadme que os diga que sólo por disponer de ese saloncito ya merece la pena ser prefecto; es una pasada, hasta tiene dos camas de 2x2 en las que yo me dedicaba a saltar cuando Lily no estaba presente. Había que mantener una cierta apariencia de madurez, aunque sospecho que ella también lo hacía cuando el que no estaba era yo.

Volviendo al tema, Lily llegó guapísima (como siempre) y sonriendo (también como siempre) y se sentó a mi lado. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, boca arriba y con los brazos hacia atrás. Yo tragué saliva. Esa mujer se merecía un castigo por provocación sin premeditación.

- ¿Estas cansada?- pregunté intentando sonar casual e intentando no mirar su oscilante pecho, fruto de un gran trauma desde mi tierna preadolescencia.

Ella suspiró.

- Sí… Pero hoy me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo incorporándose sobre los codos- ¿Conoces a William Foster?

- ¿El guaperas de sexto?- En realidad el chico no me caía mal, al menos no hasta que Lily pronunció su nombre.

- Sí, aunque tampoco me parece tan guapo como dicen

¡Foster es un gran tipo!

- Pero es muy, muy simpático- acabó la pelirroja incorporándose del todo- Me he reído mucho con él.

- ¿Sí?- intenté decir de forma natural. Foster empezaba a hundirse de nuevo en mi ranking personal.

- Es un tipo gracioso- contestó ella asintiendo- Un poco descarado, pero gracioso

- ¿Por?- dije empezando a sonar un poquitín nervioso, de hecho me salió un gallo. Foster empezaba a tener un problema.

- Ya sabes… Ese tipo de cosas que decís los chicos… Me ha preguntado si tenía planes para el viernes y cuando le he dicho que no me ha contestado que es porque yo no quiero… También me ha besado la mano cuando hemos salido de clase y me ha dicho que esperará impaciente a verme en el desayuno… ya sabes- volvió a repetir con media sonrisa- cosas de chicos.

Me quedé callado, con el ceño fruncido. Foster TENÍA un problema. Ya podía ir escribiendo a sus padres una carta de despedida y redactar su testamento. Cuando acabase con él no iba a tener tantas ganas de ligar con Lily. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA?

Supongo que debía tener cara de haber comido demasiados pepinillos en vinagre, porque Lily me tocó el hombro para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó confusa

- No- contesté, pero no fue un _no_ muy creíble, porque ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado- dije cruzando los brazos y evitando mirarla a la cara- Vamos a estudiar, anda

Ella me retuvo cuando intenté levantarme y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te has enfadado conmigo?- preguntó otra vez.

Sus ojos eran tan verdes y parecían tan confusos que me hicieron sentir mal. Ella no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada. Intenté sonreír y apartarme, pero sus labios estaban cerca, a menos de un palmo, y yo estaba enfadado con Foster y no sé… La besé. Le puse la mano en la nuca, la atraje hacia mí y la besé.

No reaccionó, su cuello estaba rígido y sus labios apretados y cuando me separé, vi que me miraba con sorpresa.

- James…-susurró, muy bajito. El pecho empezó a dolerme.

- Lo siento… yo… Lily… yo- intenté levantarme para separarme de ella y poder marcharme con algo de dignidad, pero Lily volvió a asirme, y tomando mi cara entre sus manos me devolvió el beso.

Y tengo que reconocer que fue mucho mejor que el primero. Sus labios ahora no estaban prietos y sus manos me acariciaron con suavidad. Yo le devolví el beso, suavemente, intentando controlar mis impulsos y la emoción que había despertado en mí.

Pero se echó de nuevo en el sofá, empujándome con ella. Entonces, tumbados el uno encima del otro, no pude evitar que eso se convirtiera en un festival da caricias estremecedoras y de besos nada castos. Su piel era suave, su boca acogedora y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con una delicadeza a la vez deliciosa y exasperante. Fue el beso más excitante de toda mi vida, por lo menos hasta entonces.

Cuando nos separamos y pude ver de nuevo su cara, sonriente y arrebolada en ese momento, no pude evitar sonreír también.

- Vamos, que no te parece bien que William me diga esas cosas ¿No?- me preguntó no sin un deje de picardía.

Yo sonreí y volví a besarla, porque en realidad William me importaba un carajo en ese momento.

Cuando volvíamos a la torre de Gryffindor, cogidos solo de los meñiques, yo no cabía en mí de felicidad. Sentía que necesitaba otro yo para hacerle sitio. Y ella sonreía, también con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me sentía mareado y flotando en un sueño demasiado real. Lily, mi Lily. Cuantas cosas nos habían pasado y nos tenían que pasar.

Era ya demasiado tarde para que hubiese alguien en la Sala Común, cosa que debo agradecer, pues después de besar a Lily por última vez ese día y observarla mientras subía a su habitación, no pude evitar empezar a correr en círculos, agitando los brazos como un poseso.

Realmente me ha costado mucho dejar de hacer gestos de triunfo cada vez que ella me da un beso. Lily dice que no le gusta porque parece que esté celebrando que he marcado un tanto. Yo le digo que no es así, pero si algún chico lee esto y ha estado enamorado alguna vez en secreto, sabrá que en realidad un poquito sí que se parece.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bueno, sé que ha sido un montón de tiempo y que ya no os acordáis de mí y que seguramente pensabais que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias… pero no. De momento sigo viva, lo que pasa es que tengo un extraño imán para atraer problemas y demás cosas estresantes._

_El principal problema de todo es el tiempo, o la ausencia del mismo. Estoy en mi cuarto año de carrera y aún no he aprendido que un día tiene 24 horas de las cuales solo 16 resultan aprovechables. En segundo lugar está el tener un novio a 800 km. Es demasiado lejos se mire como se mire. Y en tercer lugar los dramas familiares, muchos y demasiado agotadores este último año. Así que disculpadme si mis apariciones son tan escasas como la lluvia en el desierto. Por muchas cosas que me pasen ni olvido mis fics ni os olvido a vosotros. Espero que todos estéis bien y que no me odiéis demasiado._

_Muchos besos y espero que os guste_

_PS: os dejo una frase de Gloria Steinen, que me ha hecho mucha gracia:_

_UNA MUJER SIN UN HOMBRE ES COMO UN PEZ SIN UNA BICICLETA._

_Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, por supuesto. Muchos besos también a todos los chicos que me leen._


	6. Nota de la autora

Nota de autora:

No me puedo imaginar a quién le interesará esto a estas alturas del partido, pero bueno, creo que tengo que dar una explicación.

Hace poco decidí reescribir esta historia desde el principio, para hacerla realmente como yo quería, y acabarla. En medio del proyecto, la idea se complicó, fue tomando matices y en definitiva se hizo demasiado compleja como para obedecer al título.

Así, y pese a que me resistí, decidí empezar un long-fic nuevo y dejar este como estaba, a la espera de volver a desempolvarlo y ser fiel a la idea original de las diez viñetas. El principal problema es que lo he alargado mucho en el tiempo (ejem, 4 años, ejem) y si siguiera escribiendo desde aquí las nuevas viñetas no tendrían continuidad de estilo ni de tono con las anteriores y… bueno, espero ponerme a ello también algún día. Lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por seguir esperando (si lo habéis estado haciendo, aunque supongo que la mayoría no os acordaréis ni quién soy ni nada) y un beso enorme, espero sinceramente seguir con este fic algún día.

Henar.


End file.
